I'm a Vampire
by puppiescute a.k.a. Mic Mic
Summary: Arnold becomes a vampire but what happens when Stinky has control over him and forces him to deliver Helga into his clutches. But what can Arnold do when he begins to fall in love with Helga. HelgaArnold pairing.
1. Meeting His other side

I'm a Vampire.  
  
This is the story I came up with while watching Sid the Vampire Slayer one of my fav HA episodes.  
  
I looked out the window wondering how I could survive this day. Ever since my visit to Stinky's I became.. well different. I changed you could say. A little. Well actually a lot.  
  
I'm a vampire.  
  
Yes, I've been a vampire ever since that visit. Let me tell you what happened that day.  
  
I walked into Stinky's house not worried in the least walking in gladly.  
  
"Howdy Arnold what brings you by at such an unreasonable hour." Stinky asked.  
  
"Well Stinky it's not just me coming by, Sid's here too."  
  
"Well where the heck is he?"  
  
"He's climbing up the side of your house."  
  
"Why? Doesn't he know how to use a door?"  
  
"I'm beginning to wonder. Anyway Sid's coming here to eliminate you."  
  
'He knows my secret but how can I get rid of him if Arnold is here. Maybe I'm just ahead of myself in things he never mentioned that-' Stinky thought.  
  
"He thinks that you're a vampire." Arnold informed  
  
That confirmed all of Stinky's suspicions. Sid was the superstitious sort so he might happen to have some garlic, crosses, or holy water around. He couldn't take him by himself and his father and mother were roaming for blood tonight and he had no idea where they had gone. His only choice was to use Arnold. Yes, Arnold wouldn't believe he was a vampire he was too dense. But he'd be an easy target he just had to wait for the right moment.  
  
"This sure is a nice house Stinky. I really like the taxidermy animal heads they look pretty cool."  
  
That was it now was the time. He had his mind off guard it was time to surprise him. He didn't want to hurt his good friend but he knew that once you became a vampire pain would be a thing of the past.  
  
"Arnold Arnold Arnold they aren't taxidermy."  
  
"Their not?"  
  
"Of course not" he began mysteriously "They've just been sucked of their life."  
  
"You're kidding right Stinky?"  
  
"It's no joke Arnold." "You see that there empty spot on the wall. It's waiting...waiting for you to take it's place as empty and replace it."  
  
Arnold began backing away in fear of what Stinky was saying. This couldn't be true I mean Stinky was his friend. He stopped his backing away and began laughing. Stinky kept coming closer though.  
  
"This is hilarious Stinky it must have taken you forever to practice this. There aren't any flaws at all. You should be an act-"  
  
But before he could finish he felt a sharp pain at his neck a bite. He felt teeth pierce his skin and he tried to cry out in pain but no sound would come.  
  
Stinky stepped back and Arnold grabbed his neck. Crying loudly but soundlessly. He felt the blood all rush to his head and began to get a spinning headache. He collapsed to his knees and began to hear a voice in his mind. A voice with a slight Southern drawl.  
  
'Arnuuuuld Arnuuuld cooome cooome becoome becooome BECOME ONE OF US!'  
  
When the voice yelled out the pain seemed to intensify and his head began to spin worse. Arnold violently shook his head no trying to resist the calling. It was as if he was trying to be lured into a deep sleep but was fighting it violently.  
  
'No I won't leave me alone go away.'  
  
Arnold couldn't fight the spinning feeling anymore he was only human.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
Sid walked up the steps. He saw Stinky in his hideous vampire state. He wasn't very brave, normally in this kind of situation if anyone else was around all he'd show was bravado. But he was the only one able to do this. He had to defeat him even if Stinky was his best friend at least he had Sidney.  
  
He charged at Stinky letting his bravado drop and finally deciding that he had no choice but to eliminate him.  
  
Arnold opened his eyes afraid of what he'd see he was inside a dense forest. He saw a sign that said Arnold's Mind Home of the Densest Brain in the Universe. Arnold walked through the forest and came to a clearing where he saw Stinky cape and all standing there. He angrily walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"What did you do to me?" Arnold asked.  
  
"You're a vampire now Arnold your one of us."  
  
"No I can't be this can't be true I'm not a vampire I just can't be. Vampire's are evil and they suck people's blood mercilessly."  
  
Stinky stepped forward angrily and Arnold stepped back a little afraid of what Stinky might do.  
  
"You don't know Arnold you don't know the truth about us vampires. We were civilized before you were. Let me tell you the real story behind us vampires. The humans weren't always our main source of blood. It used to be animals. We would be just like humans. We would tend to the animals but we unlike humans don't kill. We sucked their blood just enough so that we had our strength back and let the animals live. Then one day my millionth great grandfather went to the beach. He found a baby in a boat.  
  
Apparently the baby had come from far away but it wasn't a vampire. A vampire can last years with a small amount of blood in his or her system and live without changing their appearance. But this baby was very skinny and sick. Its lips were dry and it looked like it was about to die. My grandfather saved it. He did the only thing he knew to do. He normally didn't kill animals but a huge amount of blood was what this baby needed. He poured full-grown cows blood into a bowl and tried to give it to the baby but the baby refused. He then tried an alternative. He cooked a small bit of meat from the cow and cooked it thoroughly. He realized the baby had no sharp large teeth so he crushed the meat into mush then fed it to the baby. He did this everyday until the baby became normal size again.  
  
The baby grew into a young man and my grandfather began to become very old. He was at the old age of 10 billion. Vampires are said to live forever but only because humans never live long enough to see them die. My Grandfather died just 3 billion years later at the ripe old age of 13 billion and 12 million years old.  
  
More humans were found. The vampire's and humans looked the same. They had been living in the same area and just never noticed. They decided to live in harmony together and to get along. A young vampire woman fell in love with the human man and they married. Then the humans and the vampires began to interbreed. Few vampires married vampires and vice versa with humans. Then the hybrids came. The cycle continued until there were only 4 people left who were full-blooded.  
  
One vampire girl and one human girl. One Vampire boy and one human boy. The vampires married and the humans married. There was a disagreement between them over the hybrids. They argued that the hybrids were more human or more vampire. Then it happened. The young pureblooded vampire's young teenage boy snuck out. The humans had a young teenage girl who had just been born at the time of his birth. The vampire teen snuck into the girl's room. The girl sat up in bed to meet the face of her enemy.  
  
He was excited to see a full-blooded human but didn't understand the difference between him and her. They talked and talked and the next thing the boy knew they were outside standing on her balcony.  
  
He began to kiss her neck. Then he couldn't control himself. He bit it. He could taste the blood it was better than anything he'd ever tasted. Why was he wasting his time with animals when they could suck humans instead? She began to fall limp and he stopped before she was entirely drained. He took her from her room and to his house sitting her on the guest room bed. This is how the human bloodsucking began.  
  
When the humans discovered their daughter gone they blamed the vampire. When the boy was discovered with the girl he was accused of killing her. The hybrids that were mainly human joined on the human's side and the same with vampires. The humans moved to the other side of the land they lived on and built a huge wall. The young girl regained her strength and forgave the boy and they married. The humans led by the young teenage girl who was now a woman had been waiting. One day when her husband was off getting blood from a cow she led the human hybrids and rebelled against the vampires finding their weaknesses of garlic, holy water, and sunlight and fleeing to the wall.  
  
They told the humans who with this knowledge tried to seek out and kill the vampires. Any humans that were captured got their blood drained partially so that the vampires could come back for more. The vampires then began to grow stronger and seek out humans instead of being seeked themselves. This is why you hate us Arnold. The humans started the brawl not us. We were their victims for too long but now that's changed they are our victims and we hunt them."  
  
Arnold didn't know what to say to this long story but he knew he didn't want to be a vampire.  
  
"But I just want to lead a norma-"  
  
"You can we vampires are able to survive in the day and we have reflections now no one will know who you are except your victims." Stinky said evilly  
  
Arnold thought about it for a minute.  
  
"But what about the bloodsucking I don't want to do that."  
  
Stinky's eyes narrowed in disgust. He didn't believe this guy he had the chance of a lifetime and he didn't want to take it. 'Maybe if I tell him more he'll understand.' Stinky thought  
  
"Arnold you are a vampire already feel your top two teeth."  
  
Arnold felt them and then felt them again. They were sharp and curved to a point. They seemed to hold power in them. The power to change one's life from being a human to a vampire.  
  
"Arnold you have no choice you are a vampire already the effects have taken place."  
  
"Well I don't care if I'm a vampire by blood I won't steal anyone else's."  
  
"Arnold Arnold Arnold you don't have a choice your blood supply is connected to mine. When my blood varies I send you out for more. I control you now. But we can still be friends and I won't control you if you agree to join our worthy cause."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Why nothing special just that we vamps are gonna take your place as the dominant species!!!!"  
  
Arnold began to speak but Stinky interrupted.  
  
"You have no choice in the matter I'll call you when I need you."  
  
Then Arnold was awake and Sid was speaking.  
  
"Aha I have reached the dark one's lair."  
  
Stinky simply concentrated with his eyes open and made Arnold explain and leave with Sid. He went upstairs.  
  
"Aw hey there feller you won't believe the crazy night I had some fellas came over here and actually accused me of being a vampire can't imagine where they'd get that ideaer." Stinky then laughed menacingly his vampire teeth flashing in sync with the lightening bolt that illuminated over his room.  
  
So what'd ya think do you want another chappie. Sorry I haven't worked on Spy Time folks. I've been working on this. Chao!  
  
See Ya!  
  
^_~  
  
Mic Mic 


	2. Analyzing His self

Mic Mic: Hello all my loving fans on Sorry for the long wait but I was needing reviews and I just had to get a few more before I posted. Here's your chapter so please enjoy! And review! I'm A Vampire Chapter 2 I stared simply and boringly out the window. I stood up and walked to my mirror. I looked at myself in the mirror poking at my new fangs. I loathed the word. 'Fangs.' I'm an honest, loyal kid. I cannot be a vampire. 

I then I heard a voice in my head with a slight southern drawl. I knew there was no use fighting it this time. I closed my eyes willing myself to leave my body and go into the portal of my soul. I could see myself. My shell you could say. Standing there, not moving. I went to the mirror, but there was no reflection. Then I smelled it. Garlic. I fell to the ground. Pain seamed through my body. I crawled to the door in a desperate attempt to shut out the smell. My hand passed through the door when I tried to close it. I pulled my hand back in quickly.

I got a thought. I waved my hand at the door in an effort to shut it without any contact. My head began to slightly spin as I heard the southern drawl again. (Mic Mic: Hey I'm a poet but I don't really know it ) I flew back into my body. It was as if I was going through a rollercoaster in my brain. I fell into a cart and began whirling and twirling faster and faster.

Then I fell out of the cart and landed on soft ground. I was not a soul anymore, just my normal self, but I had pointy ears. I looked around and saw the sign I had seen the first time I had come to the forbidden place. Arnold's Mind Home of the Densest Brain in the Universe. I walked through the forest and came to a clearing where I saw Stinky cape and all standing there.

Mic Mic

Okay sorry to leave off here. I didn't type much. There is going to be much Arnold and Helga romance in this story. I have a question for all my readers that I'd like you to answer with when you review.

Would you like shorter chappie written more often or longer chappies written less?

Also anyone on who wants the unedited version of this chapter and there is a much longer version of this chapter on AFF. Net under this username.


	3. Despair

Mic Mic: hey everyone. Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you've given me your answers. Orginally this story was mostly canon sticking to the Arnold storyline and I am going to stay with that but I have grown interested in the lives of the "past" Arnold and Helga I'm going to continue their story a bit since it seems a bit cruel to leave the two in a state of betrayal while continuing our story. Don't worry our nine year old Arnold and Helga will be getting along.

Oh and this chappie is going to be in 3rd person. Or whatever person it is. You can figure it out.

Arnold Suave

"Howdy Arnold how are things going." Stinky began

"How are things going! How are things going you ask me! Terrible! I'm a vampire." Arnold exclaimed nearly pulling out his cornflower hair even further.

"It's not that bad Arnold like I told you before. You might as well accept it you don't have a choice anyway."

"No I'll never accept it."  
Flashback  
Arnold glared as he gripped the side of his chair digging his fingers deeper into the fabric as he looked out the window. "No I'll never accept it. She wouldn't betray me like that Grandpa!" he yelled angrily as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Ningen women are like that Arnold they'll always betray you...just like these raspberries. I thought they were good they look juicy and ripe almost perfect but that hourly trip to the bathroom I feel coming on tells me that were bad. Spoiled! Rotten to the core! Just like those women Arnold." Grandpa inquired thoughtfully as he plopped another raspberry thoughtfully into his mouth.

"She's not like that...Helga's different. She's the only full blood left ,you know we care about each other." Arnold said as he eyes stayed downcast. he remembered that night when she told him the war was coming. Was she luring him in all along. Did she really want this war and had tricked him into telling her their weakness just to get rid of him. 

"She didn't see that I was a vampire...she only saw me...we would have finally broken the cycle if our child had liv-"

"Have you ever thought that maybe she purposefully didn't want that child...she was perfectly healthly not a thing wrong with her and all the sudden that child comes out dead. I think she killed it." he said in an angry voice.

Grandpa Phil was an old vampire. He had seen the hate between the races had felt it himself in his soul. It even consumed him a lighthearted vampire who usually would never utter such cruel words to his obviously hurting grandson but Arnold would never understand unless he faced the hard truth. Things like that did happen. People were killed each day it was a constant battle. His grandson was naiive believing in such things as "love conquering all" and "unity of the races" Grandpa could only wonder in reponse if there would ever truely be such a day.

"How dare you!" Arnold yelled. "If you weren't my Grandfather I'd-I'd-." Arnold's shoulders shook in pain. His Grandfather didn't know how badly it hurt to lose their child. They had loved that child so dearly from it's safe home in it's mother's womb. They had even gotten the room ready always talking about their baby thinking about their baby and longing for the experience of being parents. Then when that day finally came something terrible had happened.

Everything had gone wrong. It had been too early for the baby's birth even worse Arnold had not been informed about Helga going into labor until about an hour into it. He as the father held himself responsible. He was supposed to transfer his powers to her to keep her out of pain and to protect the baby yet for some reason his powers did not keep her out of pain. She had cried and screamed and held his hand tightly through it all and when they had finally delivered the baby together with only the help of the workers in the castle the baby had only been alive for a short time.

Arnold remembered the pride he felt as he had held that tiny bundle in his arms. As Helga had wiped their baby clean. But worst of all he remembered when Helga had held their baby gently in her arms feeding it tenderly and the sudden struggle for breath the baby had. He remembered his franticness the immense fear in his heart of not knowing what to do. The frightened eyes of his wife as she looked down at her child thinking all it needed was a quick burping hoping that was the case but it had continued struggling until it's cheeks turned blue and it's body stilled.

Arnold came back from that painful memory quickly. They had all blamed her telling her she had choked her child that she was not a good mother that she would never be. Could that have been why she had left him? Was she afraid he would still want children and that the same thing might happen again. 

'Helga was reluctant for a while about making love.' he thought curiously. Still it had only been 2 years since they had lost their first child. For Arnold it had been a frustrating year as she hadn't wanted to anything AT ALL. Luckily by Christmas she had warmed up to him again and they had been able to be intimate, still he didn't think she would ever betray him. Leading an army to hunt the vampires...that was simply ridiculous. His Grandfather had suggested they go into hiding but Arnold couldn't, not without his wife. He trusted her...trusted she would come back to him hoping all this was a nightmare or either that it would all end happily. -End Flashback

An Hour Later

"Well I might as well face it. I'm a vampire and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Bout' time." Stinky said after Arnold's hour long tantrum.

"Now, Arnold I have a job for you. You see me and Gloria decided we should just be friends. The boyfriend girlfriend thing just didn't work out for us." Stinky said rather forlorn.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that Stinky." Arnold said in mock support. 'NOT!' He thought.

Stinky frowned angrily but continued on knowing that this mission would be wonderful no more than enough payback for Arnold's snide remarks.

"Anyway I's done found me another woman. Gloria never knew about my being a vampire but my new woman will. Oh, yes she will."

'Please don't be Helga please don't be Helga!' Arnold thought silently.

"It's Helga. I've always loved her ever since we broke up and now I have decided that she is going to be mine again and you are going to make my wishes be fulfilled."

'What am I now your genie?' Arnold thought snidely making Stinky smile evilly.

"I want you to get her when there's no one around. Bring her here. That's when she'll meet me in my improved vampire state. Everyone knows that a vampire who bites his wanted gets his wanted if you know what I mean." Stinky said smiling mysteriously while licking his lips.

(Mic Mic: Everyone who thinks Stinky and Helga should be 2gether you r in for a treat so are you Helga Arnold fanatics!)

Arnold turned around headed for the exit with a worried look on his face. Helga was his friend now. And Arnold still had ethics. He knew it wasn't right for her to be forced to love Stinky. Okay so maybe Arnold semi-wished that Helga and himself were more than friends but he after all was only 10. Helga had confessed her love for him and kissed him after all.

"Arnold you will do this without hesitation or must I makes you do it." Stinky said.

"No Stinky I mean 'master vampire' I won't fail you."

Stinky walked towards a tree stump, but when he sat down on it the chair turned into a royal type chair with blood red velvet on the armrests and back.

"Hurry Arnold. I am not a very patient vampire." Stinky then began to become shrouded in fog and disappeared from Arnold's view.

Arnold then noticed he was back in his body. He closed his eyes and concentrated and began to feel his pointed ears and teeth changing to normal size and length without causing him the slightest discomfort.

He sighed and changed into his school clothes and lay down on his bed looking up through his skylight. He was going to have to go through with the mission. It wasn't like he had any choice. He began to realize something though.

'What if Stinky didn't bite Helga but I did. Maybe I might- naw!' Arnold's thoughts ceased. He was only 10, but hey he was mature for his age, wasn't he?

Flashback

Helga looked on into the distance from "her" room as rare tears fell from her cheeks. "I didn't betray you Arnold. I didn't betray you." she said hopelessly.

"Don't lie to yourself woman. You betrayed him and you know it. Giving away all their weaknesses and waging war againest them I'd call that betrayal."

"Let me go back to him. He has to know the truth." she said angerily the tears were no longer sad but filled with a deep hate and anger for the thing standing before her.

"He does know the truth he knows that you have betrayed him for another for not only your own race but for me. Soon he'll know how you killed your own child-"

"Shut up! Shut up!" she yelled angerily. She didn't know. She hadn't meant to hurt her child. She hadn't shook it or done anything irregular only let it breastfed from her like any other mother. But it was still her fault. Her baby had choked on her milk. It had been she that was to protect that child her and Arnold had loved so deeply yet she couldn't save it no matter how hard she had tried.

"Then you shut up and stay here with me and he will never know your shame."

"I don't take kindly to threats." Helga answered with a sharp glare.

"Then he will know. You will go down forever as the full blooded human who killed her child and betrayed her husband all for the sake of pride. That's why it is exactly the root of all evil."

"Arnold wouldn't want me to bow to you or anybody. I know that I didn't betray him and that's all that matters despite whatever the books say."

"Oh they will be accurate don't worry I'll make sure you live up to your reputation." the being said with a smirk as it's hand waved over Helga's face causing her to pass out. -End Flashback

Mic Mic: Well what did ya'll think? Did you enjoy it? Because I know I did. Tell me what you think I'm eager to know  
See Ya!

Mic Mic


	4. Arnold's Flirting with Helga!

I'm a Vampire Chapter 4  
  
Arnold's Flirting with me?!  
  
Mic Mic: I am sorry I haven't written in a while. I was just too lazy to type up the next chapter but here it is finally!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold! Craig Bartlett does but I do own the idea that Arnold is a vampire hehehehe!  
  
Arnold walked to his school bus stop alone for once. His mission was clear to him but he wasn't sure if he would be able to go through with it without some.difficulties.  
  
Arnold watched his bus come to a slight stop in front of him and climbed the steps as the door sqeaked open. His ears scanned the seats as a hunter would scan the forest and he suddenly found his prey.  
  
Helga was sitting alone.  
  
Arnold walked up and sat next to her but not too close.yet anyway. It was going to take ultimate suaviness to make Helga listen to him. Helga was looking out the window completely oblivious to his presence. Arnold leaned over to ear and whispered,  
  
"Hey Helga."  
  
Helga's eyes nearly left her head in surprise. Was Arnold really talking to her. Once again she had to cover up.  
  
"What do you want hair-boy?!" she sneered.  
  
"I just wanted to ask you a question." he replied innocently as his eyelids became half-lidded with a look of love.  
  
'It's the look of love! The look I've been waiting for! And it's directed at me!' Helga thought.  
  
"Helga."Arnold said leaning forward a little.  
  
"Just remember. That you belong to me." Arnold said sweetly looking directly in Helga's eyes. He placed a chaste kiss on her hand as he noticed Gerald and Phoebe boarding the bus.  
  
"See Ya." he said leaving Helga in her stupor as he moved forward and right three seats. Arnold leaned back in his now empty seat sighing with relief.  
  
'I plan is now in motion.'he thought to himself as he stared out the window with his hands behind his head.  
  
'Nothing can go wrong.'  
  
Phoebe sat beside Helga who was holding her locket to her heart and sighing blissfully.  
  
Helga must not have realized that Phoebe was sitting next to her because she began to recite poetry outloud to herself.  
  
"Oh Arnold my love I do belong to oyu. But maybe now you have knowledge of how our love is true. Ohh." Helga said blissfully putting her locket back inside her dress pocket.  
  
(Mic Mic: @_@ So I can't rhyme okay big deal ; _; I'm writing this story for my fans ;_; Don't you appreciate me *silence* -_- I guess not)  
  
Helga turned to her right and was horrified to find Phoebe staring at her.  
  
'How much did she hear?!' Helga wondered.  
  
Phoebe sighed and loked at Helga worriedly.  
  
"Helga you have to tell Arnold how you feel about him again. It's obvious that he hasn't forgotten." Phoebe said thoughtfully.  
  
"Phoebe you know I can't do that. But I have to tell you. Arnold came over and he was...flirting with me." Helga said not sure if she could even believe it herself.  
  
"Interesting. Maybe Arnold has an attraction to you now that you have confessed." Phoebe said recalling the events Arnold and Helga had been through over the years.  
  
"Just like your chocolate obsession eh Phoebe." Helga said winking.  
  
Phoebe blushed thinking about her relationship with Gerald.  
  
"Helga no changing the subject. And I am not obsessed.anymore. I told Gerald at the cheese festival and now we are together." Phoebe said staring off into space as she thought about that mystical time in the tunnel of love.  
  
"I have to wait for the right time. I just have to make sure that-"  
  
"That you heart doesn't get crushed." Phoebe said.  
  
Helga nodded solemnly.  
  
"Okay Helga just take your time. I'll be there for you through thick and thin."  
  
"Thanks Phoebe."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mic Mic: I know that it wasn't much but that is the fourth chapter. I promise much hugging and kissing but I made this chapter longer so the 6th chapter should have the kissing and hugging. Oh and can I have at least 10 reviews until I put up Chapter 5. It's already written out in fact here's a preview of chapter 5.  
  
Chapter 5 Getting the Wanted.  
  
"So you did do it." Stinky asked.  
  
"She is fully willing to follow me anywhere 'master' vampire." Arnold replied.  
  
Arnold was finally getting the hang of this vampire thing. He now had power. The power to take what he wanted. And what he wanted was  
  
Helga.  
  
As the bus came to a stop Helga walked past Arnold's seat and Arnold grabbed her wrist pulling her into his lap.  
  
"Arnold I-" Helga began not sure how to respond.  
  
"Shh." Arnold said as he let down her hair as a piece fell over one of her eyes he smirked.  
  
"I knew it."  
  
Mic Mic: That is part of chapter 5 and all of chapter 4. I hope that you seriously enjoyed it. I appreciate all you reviews and I thank you all for reviewing. Oh and for any Inuyasha fans here's a small little umm thing I guess I could say. It is kind of funny. Hey Arnold and Inuyasha rule!  
  
Mic Mic looks slightly embarassed but then yells "Hey Arnold and Inuyasha are cool." while smiling at people.  
  
As you can see I love Hey Arnold. I have every episode on tape cept' Thanksgiving, Summer, and Halloween. I love Inuyasha now! It's is my absolute Fav anime.  
  
Mic Mic: Sessy-kun is so sweet he cares about everyone espcially his little brother. *pats a little Inuyasha's head and a little Sessy-kun's head*  
  
Sessy-kun: I don't care *Mic Mic bonks little Sessy over the head*  
  
Sessy-kun: Okay okay I give I do care.*Little Sessy takes his frustration out on Jaken-chan and sends posion at him causing poor Jaken-chan to run and hide*  
  
Jaken-chan: Sesshomaru-sama how could you?!*breaks down in tears*  
  
Mic Mic pats Jaken-chan's head. Aww Jaken-chan don't you worry. *hugs Jaken- chan as Little Inuyasha and Sessy glare at Jaken-chan is jealous.  
  
Little Inuyasha-cutie: I wanna hug*reachs arms out for hug*(You know how he always wanted to be involved as a kid remember when he was trying to play ball with the grown-ups)  
  
*Sessy-kun looks on stubbornly expecting a hug automatically but Mic Mic picks up Inuyasha and hugs him rubs his doggy ears causing Little Inuyasha cutie to smile happily and pant like a little puppy Sessy-kun looks on in jealousy them tugs on the bottom of Mic Mic's purple and black kimono*  
  
Sessy-kun: I wanna hug too  
  
Inuyasha-cutie: You can't have one!*sticks tougue out and pulls down left eyelid blowing a raspberry*  
  
*Mic Mic sits Inuyasha-cutie down and hugs Sessy-kun quickly then turns to face them*  
  
Mic Mic: Now you too get along you hear.  
  
But to no avail...  
  
Sessy-kun: You got hugged longer you mutt! You stole my rightful hug!  
  
Inuyasha-cutie: Nuh-uh I'm the better one! Tat's why I got hugged longer.  
  
Sessy-kun: Mutt!  
  
Inuyasha-cutie: Fluffy!  
  
Sessy-kun: Fluffy?!?! *puts one hand on his hip* Oh it's on now!*jumps Inuyasha trying to beat the life out of him*  
  
Mic Mic shakes her head.  
  
Mic Mic: Not even for a minute they couldn't last without fighting *sigh* Little Kouga-cutie come here  
  
*A Little version of Kouga speeds onto the page laughing happily*  
  
Kouga-cutie: Haha Ginta & Hakkaku you will never catch be hahahaha that last pound of sugar I ate will make me go much faster than you tw-*runs into Mic Mic's kimono leg* Wha. *tears softly find their way into Little Kouga cutie's eyes* Who are you?  
  
Mic Mic: OH!*coos*You so adorable aww come here you little cutie  
  
*Kouga sniffs and holds up his arms to Mic Mic who takes Kouga into her arms hugging him tightly*  
  
*Little Ginta & Hakkaku run onto to the scene panting hard*  
  
Cutie Ginta: Kouga?!?! Why did you leave me and Hakka behind?!  
  
Little Hakka: Yeah we*pant*have been*pant*trying to find you for at*pant*least an hour*pants and collapes onto the ground with his tougue out*  
  
*Kouga looks down at his comrades panting in exhaustion on the ground*  
  
Kouga-cutie: I told you guys to take some sugar but fortunatly for you I have some right here with me! I always keep some in my secret stash! Now how many lumps do ya want?*Kouga asked holding out the sugar bag with a spoon inside*  
  
Ginta and Hakka-cuties: 3  
  
*Kouga-cuteness hopped down from Mic Mic's arms*  
  
Little Kouga:^_^ Okay!  
  
*Kouga pulls out a huge hammer with an evil smile on his face*  
  
*bonk*  
  
*bonk*  
  
*bonk*  
  
^_^ There ya go! ^_^  
  
Little Inu and Sessy: Uh...I don't think they meant lumps  
  
Mic Mic: Eh...well besides all that you three little wolf pups are so cute! *Hugs three pups to her who all blush*  
  
Little Inuyasha's eyes stare in amazement at a sight he had never seen before he hid behind Mic Mic's kimono in slight embarrasement  
  
A little 3 year old black eared and haired hanyou girl was walking their diection  
  
Little Kagome: Hi, are you Inuyasha?  
  
*Inuyasha peeks from behind Mic Mic's kimono*  
  
Mic Mic pushes Inuyasha to the front.  
  
Mic Mic: ^_^ This is Inuyasha he is very happy to meet you. Now do not be shy Little Inuyasha say hello  
  
Little Inuyasha: *takes a deep breath and deepens voice*I am Inuyasha the proud son fo The Lord of the Western Lands!  
  
Little Kagome: Hehehe your so cute I came to see you Inuyasha remember the promise your Daddy made I've come to be your wife  
  
*Inuyasha jumps back in surprise and fear*  
  
Little Inuyasha: But I am only 5?!  
  
Mic Mic: Your never too young to be productive Inuyasha. You will join the West and East by simply having an arm attachment^_^  
  
Little Inuyasha: But I can-  
  
Little Kagome: You mean...you don't*sniffle*like me...  
  
Little Inuyasha: Eh?! Your not crying are you?  
  
Mic Mic: Little pup how could you? *Mic Mic looks down disapprovingly at Little Inuyasha*  
  
Little Kagome: I came all this way throught mountains and fighting demons just to meet yo-  
  
*Little Kouga saw his oppertunity he was older than the dog face*  
  
Little Kouga: I will gladly marry you! You's the the prettiest girl I's ever sees  
  
*Little Kagome blushed embarrassed*  
  
Inuyasha watch the whole scene*She's not going to agree is she she's a hanyou she belong's with a hanyou boy I mean man which is me!*  
  
Mic Mic: Gee Inuyasha for a 5 year old boy who does not wanna get hitched you sure seem jealous*Inuyasha humphs*  
  
Little Kagome: Hehe. I don't know what to say. I've never been proposed to before  
  
Mic Mic: Hear that Inuyasha no proposal I would inttrupt now if I were you*Inuyasha scoffs* Don't say I did not worn you. You sure are a stubborn little Inu  
  
Little Kouga: Drop the dog turd and get with a real man!*Kouga scooped Kagome up in his arms before dumping his entire pound of sugar into his mouth* Good thing I can't get diabetes  
  
*Little Inuyasha runs over to Kouga and snatched Kagome out of Kouga's arms puffing out his chest*  
  
Little Inuyasha: Stay from my woman you wimpy wolf*sits Kagome down*  
  
Kouga:*holds up fists and sugar bag* Oh yeah! Well if that is the case then  
  
^_^ How many lumps do you want? ^_^  
  
*Little Kagome sweatdrops*  
  
Mic Mic: ^_^ 10! ^_^  
  
Little Inuyasha: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!  
  
Kouga: hehehehehe  
  
*bonk* *bonk* *bonk* *bonk* *bonk* *bonk* *bonk* *bonk* *bonk* *bonk*  
  
Little Inuyasha: Ehhhh...oush....my eyes sting...  
  
Sessy: Serves you right you clumsy half breed*smack*  
  
Mic Mic: How could you say something so mean about you beloved brother  
  
Sessy: ... ... ... ...  
  
Mic Mic:*pulls Sessy's tail* Answer me when I talk to you boy. DO you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth  
  
Sessy: No no one understand what comes out of that drain pipe  
  
Mic Mic: Well Sessy that's fine  
  
Sessy: It is  
  
Mic Mic: Mmm hm come here little cutie  
  
Sessy: apporaches in caution  
  
Mic Mic:*picks Sessy up and turns him over on her knee*You need to learn some disipline boy! But I'll let you off the hook for now. You better watch your back  
  
Little Inuyasha, Ginta, Hakka, Kagome, and Kouga: Hahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahaha  
  
Little Kouga: You dogs are all stupid  
  
Little Inuyasha: Is that so then how come you can't be tamed  
  
Little Kouga: Kagome could tame me  
  
Little Inuyasha: EH?! You dirty minded little 7 year old! I'm going to kick your butt into into tommorow!  
  
Little Kagome: You guys are fighting over me huh? Well I bet on Kouga any takers?  
  
Little Inuyasha: Hey?!  
  
Little Kagome: Hmph! Kouga said I was beautiful if you want to even consider being with me now I suggest you fight and fight hard! Then you can grovel on your knees for my love and I expect the best engagment ring money can buy and I don't mean your moth ridden wallet. You'll have to steal a couple of bucks from your brother he only buys mirrors anyway.  
  
Sessy: Why you little-  
  
Mic Mic: *looks at Sessy with an evil glare*  
  
Sessy: Beautiful and wonderful flowerlike person and I am going to be going now  
  
Mic Mic: I am watching you Sessy!  
  
Sessy: *mumbles* Whatever woman shut up  
  
Mic Mic: *fiddles with huge hammer walking over to Sessy "accidently" swinging it in his direction* Oh I'm sorry Sessy I didn't mean to hit you I was aiming for a big arrogant jerk*pause*oh wait you fit that description perfectly*pats head*Be a good little puppy  
  
Mic Mic:*looks confuzzled*I bet on Inuyasha  
  
Little Inuyasha: *Little Inuyasha face faults into the ground*Now it's official my deathbed has been signed  
  
Mic Mic: Thanks for reading!  
  
See Ya!  
  
^_~  
  
Mic Mic 


	5. Getting the Wanted

I'm a Vampire Chapter 5  
  
Getting the Wanted.  
  
Mic Mic: I haven't updated in years and I really apologize. I have been trying though. Also I have replies to everyone at the end of the chapter and ... I don't hate you. You really are cool. Thanks for the awesome info on vamps! Also I am sorry for the anime thing making you think the chapter was super long. Sorries. Also the story is changing its rating after this chappie to PG-13 just so you know to search for it under that.  
  
Disclaimer: Craig owns Hey Arnold.  
  
Arnold watched Gerald his best friend walk onto the bus with Stinky in tow behind him. Stinky's eyes were glazed over and he sharply jolted his head up to stare Gerald in the eyes.  
  
"Excuse me Gerald. I want to go in front of you." Stinky said.  
  
Gerald didn't move his eyes from Stinky's and slightly moved to the side. Stinky blinked and Gerald was suddenly looking confused as Stinky put his money in moving to sit next to Arnold. As he sat down Stinky was immediately outfitted with typical vampire clothing and his fangs and slitted eyes could be seen by Arnold plain as day. What Arnold hadn't noticed was that he himself was in a similar outfit and there was nothing hiding his vampire state.  
  
(Mic Mic: Okay Vampire lover's. Please help me. I want to make it so that no one hears them and I came up with this idea but I don't think vamps can do this. Bear with me and help me out kay. )  
  
"So did you do it?" Stinky asked monotonously not looking at Arnold whose eyes raised and looked towards Stinky's face. Pride was twinkling within but so was uneasiness.  
  
"No. But it's all fixed 'master'."  
  
"Good."  
  
"How is it that you can talk like this and no one hears us?"  
  
Stinky raised his hand and knocked on the air and suddenly a bubble appeared around them. Arnold assumed only he and Stinky could see it since no one was looking at them funny.  
  
The bubble looked more like clear glass and surrounded them both. They each had an individual bubble and the two bubbles were connected by a small thread of energy that looked like a spark.  
  
"Are you fully prepared to take her?"  
  
Arnold's eyes lingered out the window and Stinky looked at him with suspicion.  
  
"You wouldn't be having...second thoughts now would you Arnold."  
  
"No. But...I don't see why we have to do this to Helga?"  
  
Stinky's eyes narrowed and his perfected manicured fingernails sunk deep into his palm.  
  
"You wouldn't be having feelings for my Helga now would you Arnold?"  
  
"She isn't yours." Arnold growled under his breath.  
  
"Oh but she will be very much mine."  
  
"But we're only nine."  
  
"Do you really think I'm nine years old? Or have you forgotten my power to age others than myself. It is a slightly painful process for those who are not already of pure vampire blood but for Helga..." Stinky trailed off his head turned fixing his eyes on his prize.  
  
"I think she and I will enjoy it." Stinky finished a malicious look on his face.  
  
(Mic Mic: I really like Stinky. That's why he is such a bad boy. Or bad vampire I should say.)  
  
"This conversation is over." Stinky informed snapping his fingers and appearing in a seat in the back of bus with his usual garb talking with Sid about something or other.  
  
Arnold was finally getting the hang of this vampire thing. He now had power. The power to take what he wanted.  
  
"Hey Arnold!" a voice to Arnold's right said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I was trying to tell you about the awesome party Rhonda's going to throw this Friday. You going."  
  
"No Gerald. I have more important things to do." Arnold sneered turning his head from Gerald.  
  
'He isn't going.' Helga heard as her eyes lit up at the joy and not having to go to that dumb party.  
  
"Helga. You're planning to stalk Arnold aren't you...maybe Gerald will be there...Can I come?" Phoebe inquired.  
  
Helga rolled her eyes in annoyance.  
  
Oh please what makes you think you can handle learning how to stalk like me.  
  
"Just because I shop in the petite section doesn't mean anything Helga."  
  
"Well you might be able to fit in that new pipe their Grandma got installed. I just know that woman can tell when I'm around."  
  
"Well how about it?" Phoebe asked. She knew that Helga had a closet full of a statue of the boy's chewing gum in his likeness so that had to mean something for her stalking reputation.  
  
"Okay. Meet me by Green Meats at 4:00 p.m. okay."  
  
"Alright. I have to tutor someone so I've got to get off here. I'll see at Greens." Phoebe said.  
  
"Bye Phebes." Helga said slightly waving her hand in a goodbye.  
  
As the bus came to a stop at PS 118 Helga made her way past Arnold's seat. He stood up suddenly following close behind her. As they both got off Helga continued walking down the hall. Arnold smirked from his position behind her.  
  
'She doesn't even know I'm here he thought.'  
  
'I can't shake this feeling that I being watched.' Helga thought as she crept down the hallway suddenly she felt an icy hand grab her wrist and pull her in the direction of the school supplies closet opening it and pulling her in after them.  
  
Once Helga got over the shock she quickly moved to jab the vital male organ of whoever this was until she caught a glance of the blond hair and the football shaped head that was locking the door.  
  
'Arnold?' she thought a blush quickly rushing to her face. What was he doing pulling her in here like he wanted to get her alone or something?  
  
Arnold turned back around a feral smile his face as he sat in a chair near him pulling Helga unceremoniously into his lap.  
  
"You think you can just pull in here like this Arnold well I'm going to give you a piece of my min-" Helga stopped her bravado speech as Arnold became lightly caressing her cheek a look of love coming into his eyes.  
  
"Arnold I-" Helga began not sure how to respond.  
  
"Shh." Arnold said as he let down her hair as a piece fell over one of her eyes he smirked.  
  
"I knew it." Arnold said his smirk getting smugger if that was even possible.  
  
"You're Cecil Helga. Aren't you."  
  
"I-I-I-" No words could match the confusion in Helga's mind right now. One minute Arnold hated her and the next. He was deeply in love with her. Was it because he found out she was Cecil or did he just become a stud over night.  
  
Arnold snapped his fingers and the setting changed. They were now in a dark void of nothingness and the various pencils and pens of the supply closet were gone. The only thing visible was a small dressing room like area, and a table with two heart shaped chair one hot pink and the other blood red.  
  
Helga's eyes were suddenly pinned on Arnold who while she was looking around had apparently grown to the age of 16 and boy was her hot!  
  
(Mic Mic: OH BABY! HOT SIZZZLE!! HOT SIZZLE!!!!)  
  
Arnold was outfitted in a blood red button up shirt with a black suit jacket and pants. The first two buttons of the shirt were undone to show off a necklace with the letter 'A' done in gold. His hair was spiked up though it looked tamer than his normal spikes.  
  
Arnold reached out to take Helga's hand but she jerked it away.  
  
"Arnold." Helga said quietly. There was no need for her front anymore. Arnold loved her and he knew how she felt so she didn't have to be mean anymore although she wasn't going to let Arnold push her around.  
  
"Arnold this is all happening way too fast. One day you're dense as a board and now you're this suave, smart, not mention hot guy. What happened? And don't think that just because you're hot that means I like you. Those are two totally different things." Helga said turning away from Arnold almost cursing herself for still playing hard to get.  
  
Arnold snapped his fingers and a red dress appeared in his arms along with strappy 2 inch high heeled shoes.  
  
The dress didn't look too revealing at all and Helga eyes widened when she noticed that it had a bust.  
  
"There's no way I can wear that."  
  
Arnold turned his head towards her still holding out the items. He couldn't stand looking at her as nine year old and thinking those thoughts. She was too young right now and if she would go to the dressing room her age would change and she would fit the dress. She'd also fit into other things...  
  
(Mic Mic: trails foot against the ground So what if it's a little hentai. Perverts make the world go round.)  
  
Helga took the dress and shoes examining the sizes of both.  
  
"This is something a 15 year old would wear. I'm not going to wear this." At Helga's statement Arnold's currently turquoise eyes flashed cat-like yellow. He sighed in annoyance. He didn't want to do this the hard way. He began to walk towards Helga who stubbornly stood her ground not moving from the spot. His green eyes melded with the hue of blue and suddenly Helga felt herself lose control of her body. The colors in his eyes seemed to be dancing like tide waves as colors of green were overtaken by the cat-like yellow.  
  
Arnold leaned close to her ear gently whispering into it.  
  
"Put it on. You want to put it on." Arnold seductively whispered and Helga felt her breath catch in her throat. Arnold blinked and Helga felt herself regain control of her body.  
  
"Hmpf. Hentai." She mumbled under her breath heading off to the dressing room. She had decided to herself she was doing this because she wanted to figure out how it would fit not mention how she would look in it if it did fit.  
  
"I'll go. But only because I want to." She arrogantly replied brushing past him.  
  
A feral smile crossed Arnold's lips and he retorted back, "Fine baby. Whatever you want."  
  
Helga hmpfed and walked into the dressing room. As soon as she entered Arnold let out a sigh. He was new to his powers as vampire and he never knew he could have the power to do things like this. He closed his eyes imagining his energy filling to the brim.  
  
As his eyes shut he went into a different reality and could see a glowing red light that was getting a darker color of blood red.  
  
He felt his energy fill to the brim suddenly opening his eyes as he sensed someone in front of him.  
  
It was a 15 year old Helga. Her eyebrows were no longer connected and they were too thin blonde strips of hair on her face. Her chest was no longer flat and sprouted out to the normal size for a 15 year old girl.  
  
(Mic Mic: I don't think any of you want to hear a description of her chest)  
  
Her blonde hair that had once been held captive by two ponytails was now long and flowed to her mid-back like rows of gold and she had curves in perfect places that made Arnold want to reach out touch to see if they were really there.  
  
Helga was enjoying the eye candy she was getting from Arnold. Helga looked up towards Arnold's eyes expecting to see a slight red tinge and his gentle turquoise but instead saw his yellow cat eyes that weren't reflecting love or concern but hunger, lust, and desire.  
  
Arnold's eyes reverted back to their original turquoise as he recognized Helga. He held out his hand gesturing to the table in the middle of the void gently taking Helga's and leading her over to it. He pulled out the hot pink chair for her to sit it and moved to sit in the blood red one himself.  
  
The scene changed again and they were in the restaurant they had unknowingly found each other's love in Chez Paris.  
  
Arnold folded his fingers together and set them under his chin looking at Helga's with a slightly amused grin on his face.  
  
"So. Do you like my change?" he asked giving a light chuckle.  
  
Helga looked down at the table and blushed timidly. She had dreamed of being with Arnold of course but she didn't think he would really be so romantic. She suddenly felt ashamed of herself for acting so weak from her normal actions.  
  
Arnold ran his tongue over his two main top teeth and as he did they became fangs. He dragged his tongue lightly over the two bottom ones and they became fangs also.  
  
Arnold smirked knowingly at her.  
  
"You know Helga," Arnold began taking Helga's hand making her look into his eyes, "This hasn't been the first time since we've sat together holding hands, staring into each other's eyes." Arnold said looking deep into Helga's eyes.  
  
(Mic Mic: REM!!! When you have dream rapid eye movement she's dreaming ahhh!! Not really I just felt like breaking into that)  
  
Helga blinked rapidly turning her eyes from Arnold's face to stare at the floor before looking back into his eyes.  
  
"Look Arnoldo. I wanted to tell you what I think about all this romantic crap your trying to pul-" Helga was silenced when she noticed Arnold staring at her with admiration as if he was proud of her strong will.  
  
"Arnold," Helga began quietly this time, "is there...what's happened to you."  
  
(Mic Mic: I have really sharp vampire like teeth so when Arnold is poking his fangs I'm doing the same thing with my very sharp teeth )  
  
Arnold gazed into her eyes trying hard to not enable a hypnotizing effect.  
  
"Helga...do you believe in." Arnold asked squeezing Helga's hand.  
  
Helga quirked one eyebrow. "Huh?" she asked.  
  
(Mic Mic: She no longer quirks one side of her eyebrow. How odd)  
  
"If I told you something Helga. Would you believe it? Would you follow me? Do you trust me?" Arnold asked slightly increasing pressure on her hand once again though he didn't squeeze hard enough to make her uncomfortable.  
  
(Mic Mic: -- I came so close to using words from Aladdin wait I actually did nooo)  
  
"Well-I-I-guess-I-would." Helga answered uncertain of Arnold's odd behavior.  
  
Arnold looked deeply into her eyes and the color's started a battle in his pupil. Looking even deeper Arnold entered into Helga's soul.  
  
Awasome chappie huh. I typed it all up today. I am so proud of myself. Okay it's time for the shout outs. This is for all the folkies who reviewed chapter 4 and if want a shout out just ask.  
  
TO EVERYONE: Hi everyone. I can understand though why everyone was disappointed though about my Inuyasha snippet. It made it look like the chappie was super long. I promise I won't give you snippet of anything not Hey Arnold. Sorry for that. Please forgive me. bows in purple Japanese kimono  
  
Paranoid: I have noticed that nobody saw my comment that this was just something I put at the end of the chappie just for fun. But I can understand how you feel. No more Inuyasha ramblings. Although I got more review complaints about it than I get actually reviews. I think I'm seeing a way to beat my friend in review number.  
  
Tinánia Legolinde: Thank you for saying that my fic has potential to me good. gets on knees crying real tears of joy My friend says my writing stinks and at least somebody cares.  
  
Demile: Thanks for the constructive criticism. I love to get it because your review really helped me write this chapter. Can you tell me if it's a little better or worse so I can keep improving on my work? You rule Demile!   
  
GothicFairyRaven: You rule Gothic Fairy. eyes go anime glassy You are the only person who did not hate ON MY Inuyasha snippet! And you like my story. YOU RULE! I am so lazy though.  
  
Professor Rose Thorn: You are so right though. I was inspired by that episode Sid the Vampire Slayer and got this idea. I really think that Stinky must be evil. Secretly you know he wants Helga. Alright none dense Arnold. Wasn't he a lot more Casanova-like in this chapter.  
  
BrianaLFBH and PhebgaMFM: You can use the Query. And I'm not giving it away but you are slightly right. I won't unveil anything but maybe Arnold wants some too...  
  
Alienbabe5151: Thanks for reviewing though. I really appreciate that you like my story. Everyone makes me so happy just telling me they like it. My creative writing class hates my work. They don't understand it so I really appreciate your kind words.   
  
DarthRoden: Yes Inuyasha does rule! And HA does too! I hope you liked this chappie.  
  
**...** : Thanks for reviewing every chappie. You don't know how much I liked your info on vampires and it really helped me write this chapter. Thank you for your constructive criticism. You were never annoying. And I know you said Stinky couldn't be a master vampire cause he'd have to be old and strong well he is really old and really strong that's how he knows the story of the origin of vampires.   
  
See Ya!  
  
Mic Mic 


End file.
